


Another "Friendly" Encounter

by tonguetiedandtwisted



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Naughty Solas, Really I can't even believe I wrote this, Really trash that should not be taken seriously, Solas can only take so much, Virgin Lavellan, silly smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonguetiedandtwisted/pseuds/tonguetiedandtwisted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan is in an established relationship with The Iron Bull, but that doesn't mean Solas has lost any of his feelings for her. So when she presents him with a task only he can complete he gets carried away with the moment and makes his feelings known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this. 
> 
> Please don't take this seriously it's ridiculous, but I had to write it to get it out of my head. 
> 
> I hope it is at the very least enjoyable. 
> 
> Chapter warnings: fluff I suppose? Not really any smut in here yet, although I assure you I will warn you when that comes. Quite soon.

Another quiet, uneventful day was leading into an unsurprisingly quiet, uneventful night.

Solas had been kept out of the loop the past few weeks and it was really starting to gnaw at him.

He was running out of books to read and spirits to talk to.

He was growing bored without his curious chats about the Fade with Lavellan and worse than that he was growing lonesome.

Lavellan he had somehow let become his best friend, the only one whom he could lose track of time with.

Before her he could have handled the loneliness.

He would have lost himself in dreams, but now after building a connection with her she imposed herself in every crevice of his mind.

Every line he read in a book he imagined her response to.

Every walk in the Fade felt colder without her emanating warmth on his side.

Now that Bull and her were in a relationship Solas was lucky if he could see her for even a moment this late in the day even just in passing to say goodnight was asking for too much.

Never mind asking her over for dinner.

That was practically a lost cause and it was infuriating because food was losing its taste without her around.

It was slowly killing him.

The ache to be near her.

Bull had this hold on her that Solas was admittedly jealous of.

All the Qunari had to do was look her way and she came running to his side.

Solas couldn’t stand it.

It had him up all night imagining how he would get rid of the brute in his new world.

How he would make her see that she had better options.

That she could have a _God_ and the world if...if she only knew.

But she would never know because she was already gone.

The fight for her was already lost and it was better this way or so he thought.

Moments later and Solas found his night was taking a new path.

A wisp of air by his right ear had him on guard immediately.

Who had made it into his room without notice?

A moment later he heard the all too familiar sound of an arrow piercing the wood of his desk.

He looked up towards the library and cursed.

“Dammit Sera! What did I tell you about doing that near me?!”

She was the last person he wanted to see right now.

Of course he didn’t actually see her. She hid herself well behind the posts.

Her maniacal laugh did not go unheard however.

“Just read the note elfy! You’ll forgive me in a minute!” She said from the library.

Her voice bounced off the rotunda's walls.

Bemused and bored he took the note as something to do.

He removed the arrow from his desk and smoothed out the paper beneath it.

The first word had him instantly focused.

“ _Hah'ren_.”

She could have chosen so many other words.

She chose the one that sent heat down his body instead.

Just the fact that she was even writing him was enough to get his heart thumping in his chest.

He caught himself reading the rest with increasingly sweaty palms.

_“I know it has been too long since I’ve done this, but I find myself in need of you.”_

The desire to fulfill all of her needs was so strong he had to bite down on his lip to distract himself.

_“I’m formally requesting your presence in my Quarters tonight, as soon as you can.”_

If he didn’t have so much reserved willpower he would have been half way to her room by now, however, he restrained himself to read the rest of the letter.

_“This is a personal matter, and you only need bring yourself. Be as discreet as possible and please, Hah'ren..."_

His body turned to jelly at her insistence of that word.

He leaned over his desk for support.

_"Don't keep me waiting."_

There was nothing more but the Inquisition's seal and the faint smell of his Da'len on the paper.

Which he took no shame in getting a big whiff of before looking up for Sera knowing she was likely watching.

"I forgive you Sera!" Solas called before gathering himself and heading out of the room.

The long journey to Lavellan's room gave Solas time to contemplate what exactly was in store for him.

What could the Inquisitor want with him that required discretion and privacy?

His imagination was getting the better of him thinking about how personal he wanted to get with her.

Before he knew it his hand was at her door and it opened before he could knock.

Greeted by a one eyed Qunari.

Just when he had thought things were looking up…

_“Solas.”_

“Bull.”

Both of them were too alpha male to like each other as friends.

It did not help that Bull had someone Solas wanted.

Solas did not have the patience for a standoff tonight, not when he knew what and who was waiting for him behind Bull.

He tried to cross the threshold into the Inquisitor's room, but as expected Bull pushed him backwards and walked with him outside into the stairway.

Closing the door behind him.

Solas was not a man to be tossed around. His jaw clenched as he rode on his last bit of patience.

“I was **invited**.”

“I know.”

That was unexpected.

Why would the Inquisitor want private time while also keeping Bull in the room?

“How?” Solas asked defensively.

“Solas, I arranged this.”

Solas stopped tensing.

His anger and jealousy slowly fading as he realized he had Bull to thank.

“What have you arranged exactly?”

“That’s what I needed to talk to you about privately.”

Solas found his ears upturned completely responsive to this conversation.

“I’m listening.”

“This is very personal Solas, and needs to be kept discreet. I have an offer to make you, and you can choose whether or not to accept, however, we trust you more than anyone else and are really hoping you say yes.”

Solas almost smiled at the fact that he had said we.

The Inquisitor wanted him for something more than just talk.

“What is the offer?”

Solas asked intrigued.

“Well…” Bull grinned just as intrigued that Solas wasn’t running away yet.

* * *

“Let me get this **_absolutely_** clear. You want me to give Lavellan a full body examination?”

Solas was biting his cheek at the idea of it.

He couldn’t believe the words even as they left his own mouth.

To hear Bull, Lavellan's lover ask another man who was more than friendly with her to intimately touch her was just unbelievably perfect.

It was justice finally.

“Why is this so hard to believe Solas?”

“I can think of many reasons.” Solas was defensive again.

He paced the hallway.

Even fade stepped up and down the stairs a couple of times at the audacity of this night.

Bull eventually caught hold of him and braced Solas against the door.

“It is only logical Solas you are the best physician we know and one of the few men she trusts. Besides that we can’t let just anybody see her naked she is a virgin and her clan is very conservative about such things.”

Solas swallowed and tried hard not to think of the many opportunities Bull was giving him.

Creators have mercy Lavellan was a _virgin_.

Pure... Innocent... Incredibly sexy...

He wanted to sink his teeth into her and claim her before Bull had the chance.

He had to make Bull beg for him.

Had to put up a fight to give Bull a fair chance because once he was in that room with her there would not be any going back.

Once he saw her stripped down and wanton he would not lose his chance.

He would try everything in his power to win her over.

He had to make it sound like he did not desperately want this.

“I am a physician Bull exactly. I heal wounds. I make salves for burns. I stitch skin. I’m not a gynecologist.”

“Solas please, you are the closest thing we have to one. I know you have surely studied the female anatomy before.”

Solas had indeed in many different ways in his past life, but he wanted Bull to sweat a little. Solas could not accept this offer so willingly without appearing suspicious. He had to make it look like his intentions were selfless.

“Even if I have Bull, do you understand what you are asking me to do? Does she? She has to consent.”

“I do and she has. She thinks it is wise she does not think she has the capability to…”

A sharp intake of breath had Bull going silent.

“To what?” Solas asked impatiently.

“To take me. She wants reassurance. You have to tell her it is okay.”

The last part stung.

Was he really just a tool for them?

To be used for their pleasure? Could he live with himself if he told her she was capable and by extension give her away to another man?

“You mean to tell me she doesn’t know she can be… _stretched_?”

“It never came up naturally.”

“So you never told her?!You never tried to?!”

Solas shouldn’t care as much, but the knowledge that Bull had never truly laid a finger on her really did something for Solas' ego.

Perhaps he did still have a chance to woo her.

Bull raised his hand to the level of the elf’s eyes.

“I did not want to hurt her.”

The Qunari wiggled his fingers the massive grey digits that they were and Solas understood instantly.

He respected Bull for not forcing her for his pleasure even felt a shred of sympathy for the couple.

Creators knew if he had Lavellan he would not be able to withstand holding out for long.

The patience Bull had was something to admire.

“What about your tongue? You could have tried…”

“No. Her taste would have made me greedy.”

Solas liked all too well how much of Lavellan was still untouched.

His breathing was already getting labored just thinking of how pent up she must be from Bull's constant flirting and kissing.

“What about her own fingers? They would fit would they not?”

“She said she hasn’t tried. She thinks she will hurt herself.”

Solas could ease her of all of her doubts.

“If I do this Bull you cannot be here. Do you understand? I have to keep a level of confidentiality with my patients. I cannot be interrupted with something so intimate it would make everything uncomfortable for all involved. Especially considering she will be extremely sensitive.”

Solas was trying to sound diplomatic as he made up an excuse to be in a room alone with a naked, innocent Lavellan.

“Will you tell her that she will be okay? Guide her?”

“I will make sure she knows what she needs to know.” Solas did not say how he would tell her.

Only that she would get the information.

“How long do you need?”

Solas turned to face the door so Bull could not see the impatience on his face.

Because he knew he only had this chance he took it with greed.

“Depends on her mood. It could take all night for her to...”

Solas searched for the appropriate words.

“Open to me.”

He liked the hint of inappropriateness they ensued.

“Then you have all night.”

It was such poetic justice to hear Bull say those words and the footsteps down the stairs that followed.

Solas braced himself as his hand touched the door again.

Taking one last deep breath to calm himself of his eager body.

This moment is when he brought his cheeky grin back to a stoic hard line of lips.

He wanted to appear completely professional.

He walked in.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas tests the comfort levels of Lavellan and she tests his as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to start to heat up here. 
> 
> Warnings: some fooling around and accidental or maybe on purpose touching

She could hear his footsteps.

Gods help her she had heard their whole conversation. One of the benefits of her extended ears.

She had expected Solas to put up a fight, she knew he was a professional like that and did not want to destroy their friendship.

She had not anticipated, however, his sharp intake of breath before he opened her door and his insistence that he have the whole night alone with her.

He had been informed she was willing to allow this, so why would he need more than an hour or so? He did not need time to butter her up to it she was already ready.

The thought that he missed her crossed her mind once or twice, but left just as quickly as she remembered she was the one who made the effort to contact him tonight.

There had to be some other reason for him wanting the whole night with her.

She would find out soon enough she supposed.

As he was already standing just in front of her.

She could see his silhouette through the thin cream colored curtains she had hanging off her bedposts.

Could see his fists impatiently opening and closing again at his sides.

She wondered what he was waiting for.

Didn’t he know she was behind the curtains waiting for him in nothing, but a silk robe?

He had to see her silhouette as much as she saw his.

He had to hear her nervous breathing as much as she heard his controlled.

“ _Solas_?”

* * *

 

Hearing her whisper his name on her bed nearly undid him.

He swallowed a lump in his throat and she had to have heard it for she responded.

“Solas get in here!”

She demanded as her delicate hands reached out from the barrier between them and tugged on the cloth of his collar to yank him onto the bed.

The surprise overwhelmed him and before he knew it he lost his balance and with the help of her yanking landed on top of her on her bed.

His right knee caught at the junction between her thighs while his left was placed alongside her waist.

His head accidentally on purpose landed right along the groove of her neck.

He drank up her smell like a dehydrated man as he breathed her in.

His arms around hers.

His hands on her shoulder and neck.

Every hard part of him pressed to every soft part of her.

He was losing his sense the longer he lingered and it irked him that she had this affect on him even when she wasn’t trying.

“Dammit, Da'len!”

Solas snapped out of her spell long enough to gain a professionalism back.

He grunted as did she and they reluctantly untangled from each other.

He straightened his collar to look more scholarly and trustworthy and truthfully to distract himself.

He was not used to being outmatched.

“I’m sorry Hah'ren I just got a little nervous and decided to take control of the situation before it got the best of me.”

The very idea of her feeling vulnerable just from his presence brought a heat to his belly and a smirk to his face.

His irritation lessening the more he looked at her pleading eyes.

“There’s no need to be nervous…Da'len.”

He said softer than his previous tone.

He indulged himself with a small comforting touch to her knee.

He saw her lips part from the touch.

He gathered she was more than nervous, she was out of her element.

The woman could kill a dragon a thousand times the size of her with just her bare hands and a few basic yet strategically timed spells, but the moment she was touched all of her prowess disappeared.

His fingers crept higher to test his theory.

They massaged circles into her thigh.

She remained motionless and stubbornly refusing to make eye contact.

He also noted that she did not tell him to stop.

As much as his ego loved to see her vulnerable, the rest of him hated that she was not an active participant.

He just desperately wanted her to want him.

Even if he shouldn’t.

Even if it would be better in the long run if she stayed with Bull instead.

He was just too fascinated with her.

She was too marvelous for him to ever pretend she wasn’t there.

He needed to calm her.

Make her feel comfortable.

He would not simply use his healing authority to take advantage of her.

Not when she clearly didn’t want it.

He removed his hand and pressed it on his own knee.

Never turning away from her.

Instead looking around at the bed and the curtains that shielded it. It was a little cute that she had a space made just for them.

He had to make it feel as safe as it looked.

“Would you like some wine Ellana? I feel a little parched and they say not to drink alone.”

He made up the excuse to get something to relax her.

She read straight through him.

“I was not aware physicians drank on the job.”

Her cleverness never ceased to amaze him.

A small smile forming on his lips.

“Yes, well that is because they don’t. However, Ellana, I am not on the job yet, and considering you are my closest friend we can deem this a social gathering which permits me at least one drink. Wouldn’t you agree?”

* * *

 

She was not a fool.

She knew he was prolonging this because he missed her.

She also knew he was discreetly trying to get her to loosen up and relax.

She was not blind either.

When she looked up at Solas she saw a foggy layer in his eyes.

The same desiring look she often saw on Bull after she had kissed him for an eternity.

She also saw a warm blush cross his cheeks every time his eyes traveled far enough down.

He had likely deduced by now that she was naked underneath her robe.

He had probably felt it when he landed on her earlier and that’s why he became so defensive.

She would allow him this drink because she was neither blind nor a fool.

She knew he was just as nervous as her.

To test her own theory she reached over him to get the bottle of wine that was placed on the nightstand on the side of the bed.

She had to maneuver a little as the nightstand was further than her reach and Solas was motionless in her path.

Like a brick laid in the foundation the closer she got to him the harder his structure and expression became.

He was so still that she debated whether or not he was still breathing.

His nostrils didn’t flare and his lips weren’t parting.

It surprised her how controlled he was around her.

It also challenged her and he should know better than to challenge her.

She wanted to break his resolve now and Solas had nowhere to run and nothing to defend himself with.

She made the first move...

Because Solas was so directly in her path to the wine he was now an obstacle.

She knew how to deal with those.

She did what she would had it been any other obstacle- she pushed forward.

Her left hand pushing him down into the mattress as it splayed across his chest.

While her right hand reached forward and reassessed the distance to the bottle.

She heard him mumble something, but it wasn’t coherent.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

Considering their proximity she should be able to make out any words, but he was speaking in such a low tone now and she knew it was due to her touch.

Due to the fact that her body was over him.

“I’m falling off the bed.” He said with a gravelly voice.

Still reaching for the wine she didn’t have time to correct his position instead she secured him from falling by straddling his hips.

This made it easier to bring her whole body forward in a stretch for the bottle.

* * *

 

He could barely breathe.

It took everything he had to remain stoic and professional for her.

He had to will away his rising erection.

Had to override thoughts of her body flush to his, thoughts of her lips just within reach, and thoughts of her legs wrapped just right around him.

He didn’t know where to look.

What was appropriate as a physician now?

When he looked down he nearly saw everything down her robe as gravity made it hang.

It was worse when he looked up and saw her outstretched neck and her lips pursed as she concentrated on a bottle that she could have easily asked him for.

He had to distract himself before his body got the better of him and rocked upwards into her heat.

Had to also distract himself from how close her breasts were to his chin.

“ _Ellana_.” He hoped he sounded stronger than he felt.

“Yes, I almost have it.”

She was giggling and he felt the reverberations of such laughter down the length of her body and subsequently his own.

He had forgotten how ticklish her neck was.

Her body wouldn’t let him forget again.

Still breathing and speaking into her neck had its benefits.

It made her blush and giggle and loosen up.

“You could have just asked me.” Solas said huskily breathing on her neck.

Every inch she stretched pressed her closer to him until eventually his nose tip was on her skin.

At this point he felt his resolve slip away.

His lips started migrating towards her skin.

If he could just get a taste his curiosity would be sated and he could move on.

Just one taste…

His hands that were once stubbornly gripping the bed sheets were now releasing their clutch on the fabric and drifting towards her.

She was mere seconds away from being ravished by him.

She must have sensed it since she moved away just in time.

She wore a smile on her face.

One of victory as she held up the bottle and looked down upon him from her new height.

The moment was gone.

She was too far away now. No longer hovering over him and intoxicating his senses with her essence.

He very nearly growled at the loss, but his defeat was necessary.

What would she have done had he completed his goal?

If he had succeeded and kissed her neck he would have run the risk that she felt violated he would have been risking the whole night with her and every opportunity it ensured.

It was needless to say then that he was ever grateful of her quick reflexes.

Even more grateful that she granted him mercy and removed herself from the straddling position she had insisted upon his lap.

He exhaled the moment she was off as if a great weight had been lifted.

Truly it had.

The pressure between his legs didn’t get much more freedom than that, however, not when within the next moment she gripped the collar of his shirt for the second time that night and yanked him upwards into an upright position.

Face to face with her.

They were nearly butting heads.

Nearly sharing each other’s breath.

Nearly touching.

Nearly kissing.

Nearly…everything.

“ _Ellana_.” Her name was a warning this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you all for your comments and supoort. I really am amazed this is even getting attention. This is a ridiculous story, but I'm so glad you are enjoying it with me.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The struggle for Solas to keep things professional gets worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: the usual dose of fluff and playfulness between Solas and Lavellan. A little more angst and feelings this time I suppose.

She assumed he was just frustrated that she kept tossing him around.

She was clueless as to what her touches actually did to him.

She knew he was single, but she only thought of him as a friend and if she was being honest with herself she didn’t believe she had the power to get his attention in anything other than a friendly way.

She always felt she was too young for him.

Yet as she fixed his collar and adjusted his necklaces back into place her palm felt the beat of his heart.

If that was any indication of his feelings for her then she had an exciting night ahead of her.

As if the touch suddenly set her on fire her hand returned to her side and she slowly, cautiously backed away from him.

As if she was frightened by her power.

Needing a drink now more than ever she popped the cork and forgot her manners as she downed a few gulps of the rich liquid.

He pulled the bottle away from her after a few moments which forced her to look at him.

He stared into her eyes with a passion she had never seen before even with Bull.

And then he drank just as desperate for it as she was if not more so.

Scratch that he was definitely downing more than her.

It was worrisome.

He had a responsibility to her tonight.

They were not just casually meeting.

It also made her a little more self conscious.

Did he really need to be senseless to touch her?

She surprised herself when she dared to put her hand over his on the bottle and interrupt his session.

Apparently angered by how much he had to drink. Or at least rather offended.

The moment their hands made contact he stopped drinking and met her eyes just as intense as before.

She found it was getting harder for her to focus past those eyes.

“Solas I think you’ve reached your limit.”

She sounded way more forgiving than she felt.

Her eyes at least held some unbidden rage behind them.

He read her face like a book and acknowledged her anger with adoration.

If she only knew how long ago he had truly reached his limits.

* * *

 

It might have even been the first moment he walked in this room and smelt her in the air.

The room was filled with her.

It had been and was still currently intoxicating.

“Do you really think so, Da'len? I think I can handle a little more.”

He playfully reached for the bottle again unable to resist more touches he grasped her hand that held it.

He knew he shouldn’t feed her anger, but if she saw the irresistible look on her face when he did she would understand.

Her thick eyebrows arched down to poise a threat as her eyes met his with a challenging intensity that made his heart race at the thought of her conquering him.

Or better yet, the thought of her even daring to try.

Her face was flushed just right from the alcohol and her anger that he got a small insight into what she would look like in the thralls of passion.

What he wouldn’t give to see her indomitable focus waiver.

He dare think she was crafted for a God and he hadn’t even seen all of her yet.

He silently hoped the night never ended.

* * *

 

She was his opposite then, impatience plain on her face the moment their hands met again.

She pulled back the bottle and he pulled it forward.

They played a tug of war until eventually she squealed and used all of her strength to grab the bottle and throw it across the room.

Both of them had labored breathing as they looked back and forth between the spill of liquid and each other.

Any other night she might care that the alcohol was staining the floor, but tonight, right now, she was caught staring at him with rage.

Because he just sat there out of breath, but still smiling.

She lunged at him.

Whacking his chest over and over again to release her rage.

“Stop looking so damn smug, Solas! Look what you made me do!”

He just grinned wider and seized her wrists before her hands could form bruises on his chest.

“Why do you have to be so frustrating?!”

She whined as her hands tried to flail in his grasp.

They couldn’t escape his grip however, and as he shifted closer to her on the bed she found herself feeling more and more defeated.

He made her weak or rather he was her strength.

When she started to cry from the frustration and emotional toll of the night he leaned into her.

Lifting her hands above her head and scooting her back to lie flat on the bed.

“Calm down, Da'len. It’s just wine, that’s all.”

It was obvious she was nervous more for what was to come and that was why her body was lashing out and throwing wine bottles, because she wanted to extend the time she had before he would see her.

Because he would be the first to see her in all of her naked glory and she was scared of that.

“Calm down, breathe in and out.”

Solas gently released his grip on her wrists when he noticed her body was no longer shaking from mixed emotions.

“Bull said you would be looking at my body. He didn’t say you would need wine for it. Am I that unattractive?”

He was in a push up position over her now looking down at her upset face. He took his hand and brought it to her neck to lift her chin and wipe his thumb along her cheek to wipe her tears.

“Oh, Da'len, I can’t answer that question, you are…”

“I’m that bad aren’t I? It’s no wonder Bull has been able to wait so long.”

“Da'len-" His thumb was now down lower hesitating by the corner of her mouth.

Wanting to stroke her lips, but resisting. “I mean how is it that when I kiss him he can always manage to leave my bed at the end of the night?”

“Da-le-“ Solas found his breathing was getting worse as Ellana so naturally fit underneath him and it was a bonus that her robe was slowly opening the faster she talked, from her breath getting faster and breasts subsequently rising and falling.

“I mean am I a bad kisser? Is it my lips? Are they not soft enough? Feel.”

Before he could process that she had just asked him to feel her lips and give into his urges he soon found that was just wishful thinking. She didn’t want their lips to touch only her lips to touch him. She rose up and kissed his cheek in an innocent peck and he felt the world shift.

Her body moved back down to the pillows as if in slow motion.

She was right her lips were soft.

“Da-len.”

It was a warning growl now.

His eyes pinning hers.

He didn’t think he could take much more of her innocent touches.

She wiped the lipstick off of his cheeks with her thumb and he snarled when she spoke again.

“See my lips are soft, and I know I say all the right things. I always talk dirty to him, and he always seems to enjoy it so I don’t know what it could be other than I’m ugly. Do you think I’m ugly Solas?”

And suddenly he just couldn’t resist anymore.

After watching her lips move and shape every word with her precious, soft, mouth he just couldn’t hold back.

He took a chance and leaned down into her.

His palm cupping her neck as his fingers laced in her hair.

Their noses aligned side by side and he shut his hazy eyes.

Their foreheads touching.

“Da'len I... I…”

“You can’t find the words because I’m that ugly?”

“ _No_.” He said firmly pressing himself forward until their foreheads met.

“I can’t find the words because words would not do your beauty justice.”

A silence passed between them as she took in the intensity of Solas' gaze and position. Even kissing Bull had never felt as intimate as this moment.

A blush spread across her cheeks as they met each other’s eyes.

“Oh, well, you’re just saying that because I’m your best friend and you don’t want to hurt my feelings.”

That was all she could convince herself to believe because in her mind there was no way the handsome, sweet, mature, wise Solas could ever find her attractive.

He could do so much better.

"No." Solar repeated and leaned down closer to enlighten her. 

"No?"Lavellan was still skeptical. 

"No. Stop talking. Let me show you."Solas slurred as their eyes met again and their lips trembled inches apart. 

She could only find the strength to nod her head to grant permission. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments and kudos! I'm so grateful for all of you. I'm extremely sorry for the time lapse between chapters it's just college has been a little hectic this semester and I'm in the process of leaving my job and starting a new one so the past few weeks have needed some schedule adjustments. I should be on track soon. Please stay with me. I'm trying to update as regularly as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't laugh at me...believe me I know. 
> 
> I really hoped you liked and aren't afraid to tell me how you feel. I love your comments they make my day. 
> 
> Also just so you know I already have about 10 more pages of this written up so I should be updating right quick. If anybody is brave enough to venture forward with this silliness.


End file.
